Installation Complete
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: Neko and Ami, 2 sisters who were living in Japan, decided to buy VOCALOID. However, when they began to install it, something very strange happened... Warning: Contains MikuXKaito and RinXLen TWINCEST
1. Chapter 1

The two teenage girls ran up to the house with a small package slung around the shorter's shoulder.

"I can't believe we finally got it, Neko! This is going to be amazing!" the taller one exclaimed as they disappeared through the doorway, bolting downstairs into the basement, and excitedly sat down in front of the computer.

"I know right!" the girl named Neko replied as she began to tear open the brown package, "...Dude… Amix… this is going to be the most epic thing in the entire world…" Brown wrapping now gone, what greeted them was a black container with the word 'VOCALOID' printed on it in bold, white letters.

"Hm… not quite what I imagined the box to look like..." Amix murmured slowly, inspecting the box carefully, "But oh well! Hurry up and start loading it!" she added eagerly.

Neko opened the container and pulled out the plain, normal looking disk. She eyed it with slightly confused expression, but shrugged, pressed the button on the machine to open its disk drive, and put it in the disk slot anyway. It closed with a low buzzing sound that irritated the two girls just a slight. The two teenagers were nearly trembling with excitement when the screen went black. The one thing informing them that the computer hadn't suddenly unexpectedly shut down was the small, blinking white cursor in the top left corner.

Words began to appear on the screen rapidly, letter by letter.

_Welcome to VOCALOID_

_A voice synthesizing program_

"Yus!", Neko whispered happily, a hint of squeal in her voice, being careful not too be too loud, fearing it could possibly ruin the intensity of the situation.

_User 99270_

_You have been chosen by Yamaha to_

_partake in an experimental project_

"What is this?" Amix asked to no one in particular. A silence greeted her in return as the words continued to form on the screen.

_If you agree to partake in this,_

_returning may prove to be difficult._

_However, the rewards for participating will be_

_priceless._

"What does it mean by returning?" Neko asked curiously, cocking her head to the side, "Is it some sort of vacation?"

"I'm not sure," Amix replied, her eyes fixated on the screen, too entranced by what it was insinuating to look away.

_You may take some time to decide whether or_

_Not you would like to participate._

_However, should you pass on this offer,_

_Or fail to type in a positive reply within 60 minutes,_

_The offer will be terminated._

_Warning: Once you agree to this, your answer cannot be changed._

_Would you like to install_

_VOCALOID?_

The cursor blinked below it, waiting for an answer to be typed. A deathly quiet air sudden shrouded the atmosphere, as the two stared at the screen, eyes slightly widened.

"… What do you think, Amix?" the younger girl asked slowly after a moment of silence, looking up at the other as she spoke. Amix's eyes remained fixated on the screen.

"I dunno… but since we paid about 50 bucks for this thing, why not give it a shot?" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Neko nodded, and quickly typed in 'yes' on the screen, and pressed 'enter'.

As soon as the button was hit, a shrill, high-pitched whine sounded from the computers, filling the room with the noise. The two occupants of the room immediately clapped their hands to their in futile attempts to block out the noise. The sound didn't come from the vibrations in the air resonating in their ear. No, no, no. This sound was being formed from inside their minds. Only they could hear it. It got shriller and louder, echoing inside their heads, and the two girls fell to their knees as it did so. They looked desperately at each other with frightened, confused eyes as the sound overpowered their neural tissue. Their hands slowly fell , their eyelids drooped, and their bodies limply thudded on the ground.

As they slowly faded out of consciousness, the last thing they heard throughout the now dulling sound was an eerily clear voice speaking from nowhere:

_Installation complete._

* * *

_**~This chapter has been Beta-Read by bunnypopcorn~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Amix gradually felt her consciousness come crashing back to her, but her head was pounding. She was vaguely aware of the thin sheets that slid down her abdomen as she sat upright on the soft, sheeted surface. A loud ringing resounded in her pulsating head, only making the pain in her skull intensify tenfold. Trying to open her eyes against the light-gold rays of sunlight that brightened the dimly lit room, she could only squint through slits, scrunching up her face. She instantly took in her surroundings.

She appeared to be in someone's bedroom. She looked around her and noticed she'd be sleep on average sized bed sheeted, blanketed, and decorated with different shades of green and small pictures of leeks. Looking around one more, she noticed that the room around her was just as peculiar. The floor was carpeted fluffy indigo. Amix's eyes widened as all these colors and decorations slowly clumped together in her mind, and what it all meant suddenly became apparent. The computer in the corner, the dresser against the wall, the way the greens and blues and leek patterns decorated nearly every inch of the small enclosed vicinity… Of course it was obvious by now whose room it was. Who else's could it be? Still, her mouth hung agape with shock, wondering how…how in the world did she end up in the room of _Hatsune Miku_?

Suddenly, memories from the previous night came flooding back, and a gasp escaped her as her recollection hit her like a truck. Memories of the night before flashed in her mind simultaneously at lightning speed, only letting her catch a small bit of each one before the next came to. However, faintly in the back of her consciousness, she could hear the robotic voice, as it all too clearly repeated the words it had spoke to both her and Neko that night before they'd blanked out.

Installation Complete.

Then she suddenly remembered; Neko! She instantaneously began to scan the room, looking for her friend. She was nowhere to be found. The door in the far side of the room clicked, and she looked away from her search and up at the door. It opened slowly, and in popped a fairly tall, blue haired man clad in a white and blue coat, brown pants, and white shoes. His face was stricken with concern. "Miku? Are you okay?" the man asked. Amix gawked, her eyes like saucers, seeing but not believing. A thousand questions reeled through her mind. She opened her mouth to answer his simple question that seemed to be directed towards her, but she definitely couldn't.

"Miku?" He asked again, the name directed towards her, but wasn't directed towards her at the same time. He strode worriedly towards her. Amix could only barely maintain a choked, "K-…Kaito?"

His eyes widened as he leaned out of the room, and called for someone. Another man clad in a suit with a small suitcase in hand soon appeared at the threshold. Amix could only blink as Kaito quickly explained to the man about how 'Miku' may have lost her memories. The man nodded calmly, and then strolled up to Amix, sitting on the edge of the leek-patterned bed, and took a small tool out of his suitcase.

"If you can, please look straight at me," the man instructed. Amix, still suffering from initial shock, complies without a word. He presses a button on the small tool to point a beam into both her eyes one at a time, examining them. Moments come to pass, and he sighs and neatly puts the tool back into its compartment in his case, then stands up gripping the closed case again, and turns back to Kaito. "Though I don't see anything particularly wrong, it _is_ possible she could have suffered some memory loss. The cause of her momentary loss of consciousness is still unknown; it wouldn't be too surprising if the fall caused a concussion," he paused, holding a finger up to calm Kaito's panic-stricken nerves, "However, if that is the case, her memories will more than likely have returned within a few days. Maybe a week at most."

Kaito breathed a heavy sigh of relief, thanking the doctor and gently shutting the door after the doctor bid him goodbye and exited the room. He then turned to Amix, walking over slowly and taking a seat by her on the side of the bed. She scooted in the opposite direction a tad, weirded out quite a bit. Kaito frowned a bit, but decided not to question the action. Instead, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

There was a lengthy pause, and then she hesitantly answered, "Confused…?" Kaito chuckled slightly.

"So… do you remember who I am?" he asked, hope evident in his voice, pointing to himself for emphasis. Amix looked down at her hands and fidgeted, not sure how to answer. "Um… I think I kind of know you, but _remember_…" she trailed off, looking up to see his reaction. A slightly saddened look now crossed his features.

"I'm sorry!" she nearly shouted all up in a dander, frantically waving her hands in the air as she regretted what she'd said immediately. Kaito blinked a few times blankly, a bit startled at her reaction, before lolling his head back and laughing.

Amix watched him laugh, confused. Once he had calmed down, he looked back at her with a smile. "Well, you may have lost your memories, but you sure haven't changed much, Miku," he said with a grin. Amix fidgeted with the sheets, looking away. "About that...," she started, "I…I think you're getting it wrong… I'm not Miku. My name is Amix. I have silver hair that's just past shoulder-length, heterochromia iridis, and am about 5,4, while Miku has _green_ hair, she's taller, she wears different clothes, her eyes are a different color, and I'm _not_ a Vocaloid character… I'm _still_ trying to figure out why I'm here!" Amix snapped all in one breath, pulling the covers away and attempting to get herself onto her feet.

"Wait!" Kaito exclaimed hurriedly, grabbing her arm, "I think you need to rest a little longer… I'm going to call the doctor again; I'm not sure if this was one of the things he mentioned when he was talking about possible symptoms…"

Amix yanked her arm out of his grasp, "I'm not sick!" she stated firmly. Then she looked down at the ground sullenly, "Okay, well maybe I am, seeing as how I'm hallucinating that I'm in some kind of _Vocaloid_ world is a bit strange, but I'm not Miku!" Amix turned away from Kaito and sauntered to a door right next to bed, on the opposite wall of the one that the doctor came in from, and turned the handle determinedly.

"Miku," Kaito started, quickly jumping up from the bed and moving towards her as she pushed the door open. Amix ignored him and strode in confidently, finding herself in a bathroom rather than another hallway like she had anticipated. She groaned exasperatedly as she turned to leave the room, but suddenly froze in mid-spin.

Amix stood, facing the tall mirror glued on the bathroom wall. It reflected the, once again, green and leek patterned bathroom very nicely, but that wasn't what she was so bent on. It was her reflection that captivated her gaze as she came to terms with what the mirror reflected. The girl in the mirror was not Amix. She was wrong about what she had said earlier. Kaito was right.

She _was _Miku.

MEANWHILE…

Neko rolled over to her stomach, eyes remaining closed, curling into a fetal position while clutching the pillow she lay on like a stuffed animal. Birds chirped loudly from outside the window, and she reached for the blankets and tried desperately to block out the sound, but it was futile. It was as if they had made a nest right in the room. And had their cousins over.

A tired groan came from right behind her on the bed, followed by, "Sis, can you please turn the alarm off? I didn't get a chance to set it last night." Neko's eyes shot open as she felt her heart stop for a split second and her entire body tensed as her blood ran cold. The person behind her must have noticed. "Oh, sorry, are you still not feeling well? I'll get it," and she felt the blanket she was sharing with whoever shift behind her. Neko heard the soft patter of footsteps move across the room followed by a small click, and then the loud chorus of birds came to a halt. The footsteps came back behind her. She felt the bed she was on sink a little as the voice's owner climbed back in. He sighed as he pulled back some of the blankets she had just curled up in without a word.

Neko dared not to move, but darted her eyes hysterically around the strange room for a few long seconds. Then to the pillow she hugged. Then to the pajama's she wore. Then, still completely silent, she cautiously rolled over and stared at the blonde haired boy that shared a bed with her. His eyes remained shut, and his hair was as messy as how hers usually looked when she got out of bed. Neko blinked a couple times, and continued to stare at the boy. After a few moments came to pass, he opened his eyes which were revealed to be bright blue orbs and he stared back at her.

They both lay motionless in the same position for a few seconds, before Neko spoke, "Len…?"

"Yes?" The boy replied.

Neko nodded as if in understanding while the boy tilted his head in confusion, before Neko burst into a huge fit of giggles. Her eyes squinted as she tried to refrain from laughing to the point of shedding tears, and she scooted closer to him and suddenly embraced him in a hug. "_This is the best dream ever!_" she squealed, rubbing her face against his.

"Um…," Len started, awkwardly prying Neko off of him. His hand appeared from under the comforter and pressed it against her forehead, checking for a fever. Neko tilted her head as she wondered what he was doing. "No fever," he said passively, taking his hand away.

Neko pouted, "Of course I'm not sick, silly! You're not supposed to get sick in awesome dreams!"

"Rin, you passed out in the middle of class yesterday just out of the blue; of course you're sick!" Len said, disregarding the other.

Neko giggled a tad at being called Rin, but continued to pout. "No I didn't. Yesterday I was in my room with Amix, and we bought the Vocaloi-" She was cut off by the door suddenly being thrown open, a green-haired girl rushing in, followed by the door slamming, and then her hand clapped against her mouth.

"_Don't_… tell him about that…! I don't know why we are here, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the program we used last night. For now, we can easily pass off our confusion as being sick, but we need to try and fit in as good as we can until we figure out what's going on, okay?" 'Miku' whispered quickly in Neko's ear.

"…Ami-"

"_Miku_."

"…Miku?"

"Yes. Right now I am Miku, and you are Rin, and-"

"Um… am I missing something?" Len asked, an eyebrow raised, now sitting up in the bed. Both girls turned to look at him; they had completely forgotten he was there.

"Um… well, you see, Ne- I mean, _Rin _and I were going to go to the park today, and-"

"_Miku_!" Kaito shouted from the threshold of the door, panting as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees, obviously out of breath from running, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to the park!" Neko said happily without missing a beat, looking at him.

Kaito looked from 'Miku' to her. "Oh, Rin, you were sick too; how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" she replied, but Len grabbed her arm.

"No, you're _not_," he said, pushing her shoulders so she'd lie back down. He turned to Kaito, "Did the doctor say anything about possible hallucinations and memory loss, or something of that sort?"

Kaito sighed, "He said they may have some memory loss for a few days, but nothing about hallucinations. Why? Is Rin acting funny too?"

"Yeah," he responded stoically, "She was going on about how this was 'the best dream ever' and stuff before Miku came in and started tal-"

"We're right here, you know?" Amix interrupted heatedly. The two boys turn for a moment to her, and then passively turned back to each other.

"Well, for now let's make sure they stay in bed and get enough rest, and then tomorrow if they still seem really… strange… then we'll call the doctor up again," Kaito said solemnly.

"We're lucky all this happened on the weekend," Len added, and Kaito nodded in pressing agreement.

Kaito looked back at Amix, who was still particularly upset from being ignored. "Come on, Miku; let's get you back into bed so you can get some rest."

She looked like she was about to argue, but then she seemed to remind herself that all resistance had already proved to be quite futile, so she let out a long exasperated sigh as she begrudgingly followed him out of the room. Neko and Len watched the door softly shut behind them.

A few moments of silence passed, and then Neko turned to Len, "Does this mean we aren't going to the park?" she asked obliviously, sounding rather disappointed.

"We can go the park tomorrow if you're feeling well enough," he replied as he pulled the covers over her.

She thought about it for a few moments, then smiled and said, "'Kay, 'kay," before convivially curling up into a ball again and letting sleep take over her consciousness once more.

* * *

_**~This chapter has been Beta-Read by bunnypopcorn~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito escorted the despondent Miku out the door. On the way back to her room, she could only curiously scan her surroundings as he led her through the seemingly gargantuan mansion of a home. Despite already having gone through the hallways once, she had been in too much of a rush to get to her friend prior to take notice of her surroundings. She was already becoming familiar with the place though. The walls in the hallways were all uniformly painted white, and the ceiling no different. The floor she strode on that was so fluffy against her bare feet was carpeted in the same familiar shade of indigo that was the same in the one she'd woken up (and was now returning to). She was trying to keep up with Kaito's power walking, but slowed considerably as she noticed a distant hallway at the intersection. Its floor was hardwood tiles.

Miku gazed in front of her, eyes spiraling down the seemingly endless hallway, and the wall at the end of it that seemed undoubtedly beyond her grasp. She'd barely had a glimpse at what lay beyond the winding staircase before suddenly turning her attention back to Kaito.

He stood a few yards in front of her, turned 90 degrees as he waited for her to catch up. Miku stopped beside him, but could only stare blankly into his cerulean orbs, too deep in thought to realize she wasn't fully there. "Miku?" Kaito asked quietly, concern dripping from his voice.

She blinked a couple times before her eyes widened and appeared to return to Earth.

"Oh…_oh_! Sorry, I was thinking," she apologized quickly. Kaito looked at her concernedly, almost ignoring what she'd just said and reaching out to feel her forehead. She took a step back, raising her arms in defense so as to push him away if he got any closer. "No no, I'm fine, I'm just… tired…," She came up with the pathetic lie, quickly feigning a yawn to further accentuate the performance. Kaito didn't look very convinced, but he let his outstretched hand fall to his side, saying nothing and hesitating before turning around once more.

Miku's face fell. _I know I'm not really Miku, but I still feel bad for making him worry about me…_ she thought. Her mind continued the thought, bringing up a question_. I wonder if he and Miku were going out already…?_ She blushed, looking to the side as if avoiding her own question by turning away. _Should I ask…?_ She began shaking her head frantically. _No, no… that'd be too weird!_

She glanced up in front of her, making sure she wasn't falling behind again, and then returned to her thoughts. _I hope they aren't… I don't know if I'd be able to pull off acting like Kaito's girlfriend… even if I do like him…_ Miku thought, before her eyes widened. Wait_… maybe this is a chance to hook him up with Miku?_ Her eyes went back up to the man in front of her, a small grin tugging at the ends of her lips as she looked at her feet.

_I may not know how I got here, or why; but since I am, I may as well have a little fun while I can._

* * *

Rin awoke in the same bed the following morning, rolling over, eyes half-opened, gazing at her twin. She opened her mouth to say something, but flashbacks from what Miku told her the previous day stopped her, and she closed her mouth again, and settled to just watch him sleep. A few seconds came to pass before a goofy smile found its way to her face. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping… Kya!_ Rin thought excitedly, fighting back a giggle. His eyes suddenly blinked profusely as he gradually woke up, and his mouth stretched open wide as he yawned. Rin quickly shut her eyes and feigned sleep, praying to whatever divine being there was in the world that he hadn't caught her watching him sleep.

The bed shifted below her just slightly, letting her know he'd definitely woken up and wasn't just tossing and turning. She continued to feign slumber, keeping her eyes gently shut while she tried to imagine what was going on without actually being able to see a thing. It wasn't difficult, however. Rin sunk a little in the bed as Len scooted a tad bit closer to her. She could feel a gentle touch on her forehead as a finger neatly pulled back a strand of hair from her face.

Her heart began to beat a bit faster as she tried to make sense of the situation. Of course she'd always loved the pairing of the Rin and Len; she had even been one of the ones who'd rooted for them being together while simultaneously believing they were twins. But when _she_ was Rin, things were a bit different. Did she like Len? _Of course._ Did she ever plan to be with Len anytime in her life? Not exactly. There were always the few daydreams and fantasies of 'what if this' and 'what if that', but how often do you actually get to meet _Vocaloid _people? Waitwaitwaitwait…wait… He was only removing a strand of hair, right? It wasn't _meant_ to be anything special. Rin didn't know whether she was more relieved or disappointed by the thought.

She heard Len sigh beside her, and her shoulder rose a bit as the weight on the bed beside her moved back away. She lay there, trying to keep her composure as best she could. Her mind raced however, wondering what would be the most sensible thing to do next, what _Rin would do_. Should she try to fall back asleep, or pretend to have just woken up? Rin decided to go with the latter, forcing a yawn she hoped didn't sound _too_ obvious. She stretched her arms above her head, slowly opening her eyes just in time to see him slightly flinch. "Alo, Len-kun!" she greeted as cheerily as she could manage. He abruptly rolled back over to face her, confusion plastered all over his face.

"Who are you and what have you done to the Rin that only wakes up for food?" he asked, his voice laced with suspicion. She mentally facepalmed. _Good going, Neko. You just did pretty much the exact opposite of what Rin would do,_ she thought.

She sputtered out the first excuse she could think of, complete with out-of-character stammers and all, "I… I uh… I just really wanted to go to the park right now!"

Len blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow, "…_Now_?"

Rin nodded, quickly taking her improvised excuse and elaborating tenfold, "_Yes_! Right now!"

"What about breakfast? And the fact that your still wearing your pajamas?"

"…I can go in my pajamas! And I ate 5 minutes ago!"

"…you just woke up…?"

"..._I ate a whole bunch of marshmallows and candy in my dream_...!"

"Okay then…" Len continued to give his sibling a stare, crossed between confusion and concern. "Are you sure you don't want to eat something, like in _real life_? And it'd only take you a few seconds to change, y'know".

Rin sighed, then jumped out of bed helplessly and scrambled to the closet, throwing the door open and peering inside. She grabbed one of the hundreds of Rin school uniforms, holding it in front of her giving it the old up-and-down before shutting herself in the closet and stripping. She quickly pulled on the shirt and shorts, pulling the yellow belt through the loops. Then staring at the tie in her hands….

_..How the hell do you wear a tie again?_ She gripped both ends of the tie with her hands, sloppily flinging it around her neck and attempting to tie it. There wasn't any light in the closet to see how she was doing, but for _some reason_ she didn't really think she was doing so hot. Rin gave the tie one last finishing tug, and then stopped, gagging. "Wha-" she gasped out, tugging at the material around her neck. _SHIT!_ she thought, finding her previous knots too tight to undo as she desperately tried to tug the fabric off her neck. Her eyes bulged as she bolted out of the closet, running up to her brother in the bed. "Choking!" she mouthed inaudibly, her expression hysterical as she pointed frantically at the tie. Len's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he hurriedly helped himself to his feet. He reached to the side desk, grabbed a pair of scissors, and ran over to his twin.

"Don't run with sciss-!" Rin tried to mouth, flailing her arms around with a sort of unnecessary urgency at his potential danger considering her own situation, but Len interrupted her.

"Stop flailing and hold still!" Rin stopped mid-flail and dropped her arms to her sides, not even trying to breathe as Len cautiously put one of the blades in between her neck and the white fabric, and then in the blink of an eye all the pressure on her neck vanished with a very faint _snip_! Rin took a massive, long-awaited breath, stroking her raw neck where tie had once choked her.

"Are you okay?" Len asked worriedly, throwing the tie to the side.

Rin continued to take large gasps, still trying to get her breath back. "Holy shit…" she panted in small gasps, "Ties are _evil_… how the hell do you two wear those things?"

Len made a face, "Us two? What do you mean?"

Rin flinched, immediately regretting her words, "… Forget what I said, let's just go to the park for now... without wearing ties…" she muttered the last part, shooting a glare at the clipped tie strewn in the corner.

"What about food?"

"I'm not hungry."

A loud grumbling noise made the twins blink and slowly look down at Rin's stomach.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Len asked again, his twitching lip making it clear he was stifling his laughter.

"…That was the pet cat… Fluffy… I think you forgot to feed it".

"…Unless you ate it, I don't think that was 'our pet cat Fluffy' that we never had".

"… Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Rin gasped out of the blue, "_Len! What did I tell you about using a condom?_"

Len's eyes grew to the size of plates as his face flushed, turning a bright red, "Wh-wh-wh-what?"

"You said you were positive! That means your pregnant!"

"Wha-... _I'm not pregnant!_"

"_Then why'd you say you were positive!_"

"_Stop trying to change the subject and let's just go get breakfast!_"

"But you're preg-!"

"_I'm not pregnant!_" Len yelled, his face still glowing red. Heavy awkwardness immediately befell room as the twins turned to the doorway, seeing Kaito standing in the doorway. His mouth was hanging open as he stood with his body halfway in the doorway, shock clearly reflected on his countenance.

"...Am I missing something?"

"_Len forgot to use a condom!_" Rin accused.

"No I didn't!"

"What! Len, you're fourteen! What have you been doing behind my back!"

"I-, wait, what? No, no, no! I did a use- wait no, _I've never even had sex yet!_" Len cried out, his face getting even redder.

"_Yet! When were you planning this! With who! And you weren't even planning to use a condom!"_

"No- ye- I mean, wait, what!" Len sputtered, completely lost. "I'm confused now!" he screamed, his patience obviously diminishing with the given situation.

Rin strolled over to him and gently pat him on the shoulder as if giving solace. "It's okay… It's okay… It'll all be fine…" she smiled at him sympathetically. Len looked over at her, wondering whether or not to accept the kind gesture or accuse her of being bipolar, but he hadn't the time to finish his thought. She closed her eyes, tilting her head with an extremely bright smile. "I'm sure you'll feel _much_ better once we go to the park, right?"

All emotion died in Len's face as he stared at his twin. "…You know what," he sighed. "You're right; let's go to the park." After quickly running into the bathroom and throwing on his outfit, he grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her to the door, halting steadfast beside Kaito, turning to glare at him. "_And I'm not pregnant!_" he bellowed one last time, before pulling a giggling Rin out of the door and down the hallway. Kaito blinked a few times, glanced inside the room and his eyes caught the thrown astray knotted and cut tie. He shook his head, and then left to go check on Miku.

* * *

Miku found herself in what she could only assume was the kitchen of the building. The floor was tiled in medium-sized, white marble squares. A large counter stood in the middle of the kitchen with quite a few stools sprinkled about it. A couple dozen cabinets lay on the walls above counters and appliances. All the equipment looked well-furnished and neatly organized, and when she opened the refrigerator, she was greeted with an irate amount of food and cooking ingredients. She shut it, and peered around again. The cupboard and freezer did not pale comparison, a wide variety of bags and cans of food stacked and packed within them.

"Holy shit…" Miku whispered in awe as she gaped. Amix had always loved to cook, and while she was here, her affection for gastronomy was itching to be satiated. Before she could actually think about what she was doing, her hands were already grabbing various ingredients and equipment, dropping them neatly on the counter before hurrying off to grab more. She quickly measured and poured some of the gathered baking products into a large bowl. She pulled out drawers of cooking utensils until she found one with a large wooden spoon, and she began to stir the contents of the bowl happily.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked out of nowhere, making her jump. She hurriedly put the bowl on the counter, spun around, facing the owner of the voice with a plastered smile as she attempted to hide the huge mass of items behind her back rather pathetically.

"Um... Nothing!"

Kaito gave an exasperated sigh and looked worn-out from everything that had already happened up until that moment, "_Please_ tell me you aren't going to start talking about something weird too..."

"…Huh?" Miku said naively, obviously missing something. Kaito just shook his head passively, then walked up beside her and glanced over her shoulder.

"…Are you making _cookies_ for breakfast?" he asked, confused.

"…I... was supposed to make breakfast?"

Kaito facepalmed, faintly cursing himself under his breath, "Shit; I forgot about the whole memory loss thing. I'm sorry, Miku. I guess I was just used to you making breakfast for so long, I just forgot..."

"Oh no, it's totally fine!" she said, trying to console him to her best of her ability. He looked up at her, his saddened eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I'll make breakfast as soon as I'm done with the cookies, 'kay?" she said beaming, praying that happiness was at least a bit contagious.

"Are you sure? I could make breakfast for you, if you'd like," Kaito started.

"No, no, I'm good!" she said, giving a thumbs-up for reassurance. Kaito gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

Miku returned the smile brightly, but his reaction brought up an early memory. She slightly giggled as a smirk made its way to her lips.

_This would be the __**perfect**__ chance to try and set them up…! This is going to be interesting._

* * *

_**~This chapter has been Beta-Read by bunnypopcorn~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Miku's POV**

Kaito turned to leave the kitchen. With a sudden gasp and a flail of my arms I quickly threw my right hand out to grab his thin wrist, "Wait!" I exclaimed without a second thought.

He turned his head 90 degrees back at me, and I could just see the cross between confusion and curiosity in his eyes, "What do you want?" he asked, the same cross of emotions evident in his tone of voice.

Pause.

"Can you help bake them with me?" I smiled my best smile and clapped my hands together, hopeful.

He blinked profusely, "…What?"

"Can you help bake them with me?" I repeated, giving his wrist a gentle tug, making him take a reproached step into the kitchen against his will, "Come on! It'll be fun!" I smiled yet wider.

"Um… okay..." he slowly and reluctantly agreed, light suspicion dripping from his tone. I ignored it and beamed, and in the blink of an eye I'd dashed to a kitchen drawer and taken out and handed him an unusual-looking spoon with a more rounded dip than most others.

"Here, use this to scoop out the cookie dough, and place it on the cookie sheet," I explained, placing the spoon into his hand, gesturing to the bowl and sheet sitting atop the counter as I directed.

"Okay…," Kaito replied slowly, visibly confused as he stepped awkwardly over to the bowl on the countertop and did as I instructed. I dug around in the open kitchen drawer from before and grabbed a similar-fashioned spoon for myself, and joyfully joined him, softly humming Cantarella.

"Uhm…," Kaito started, looking up from his work to me, gesturing to the spoon in his hand, "Like this?"

I gasped in pleasant surprise, "Yup!" I asserted with a touch too much enthusiasm, throwing my hands up in the air.

Kaito flinched and leaned backwards, that concern showing on his features again, and stared at me for a few seconds in confusion before shaking his head slowly, and dejectedly dropping the dough onto the silver cookie sheet.

_Eff…_I thought, realizing my error in my actions, biting my thumb, _I dunno how to act like Miku! All I've seen her do is sing…and dance…and be happy…Okay, traits. Happy, energetic, apparently likes to cook, likes leeks…duh, uhm…_

"Miku?" Kaito said, causing my train of thought to crash and burn.

"Y-yo?" I said in return, trying to summon my inner Miku more efficiently.

Kaito smiled and laughed, catching me off guard, "Off in space again?"

I cocked my head to the side passively, "D-do I do that a lot?" I asked naively, a Cheshire cat smile forming in the back of my mind.

Kaito rolled his eyes whilst still grinning, "When aren't you? Always making up silly dances, dramatic songs...such and such".

"Oh!" I gasped innocently, "I didn't even notice that!" I giggled and poked my leek-green manicured finger into my cheek, "What other things do I do out of habit? I've never realized that I do anything unusual," I uttered pretentiously, batting green eyelashes rapidly.

There was a pause and I was wondering just how long I'd have to be batting my eyelashes.

"You are probably the most unusual person I've ever met," he said, his voice now forlorn, sighing heavily with irritation seeping through.

_Uh oh, I think I'm failing…!_

"You take two-hour long showers; I know you have a lot of hair and have to be perfect, but could you save a little hot water? You sing at the top of your lungs all night, and with how high you get I don't know _how _you don't break a window. You drink your coffee too sweet and eat everything with a side of leek, which leaves the entire house smelling like it, and then you dance around for hours on end," Kaito ranted, counting by pressing finger against finger as he listed each fault, and topped it off with a facepalm.

"I…I'm sorry…," I whispered. _Am I really that annoying? Wait…I'm not Miku…! But…_

Kaito just rolled his eyes, but I almost swore I saw him smile a little for a moment there, and he plopped another mound onto the cookie sheet. After the long silence his voice alerted me out of my mental ramblings.

"Miku?"

"Yeah...?" I said, glancing up at him slowly, afraid that his dark blue eyes would be glaring down at me, but he wasn't.

"Don't ever change."

He was smiling.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"So do you remember this place?" Len asked, walking in front of me, obviously referring to my "memory loss". Looking past his figure, a large playground surrounded by a rolling park came into my line of sight. My eyes grew as I witnessed the size of the playground equipment. I swear, the one giant slide in the middle was at least ten feet tall!

"No," I replied passively, unblinking, unable to pry my eyes off the sight.

I could barely hear the almost inaudible sigh he breathed before he spoke quietly, "That sucks... We used to spend a lot of time here when we were younger."

I enjoyed the feeling of soft sand under my sneakers as we stepped off the asphalt and into the sand-matted playground area of the park, "Really?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah," he replied, looking up with a small smile, and then started to veer away towards four large boulders that leaned against each other by the playground. Before I could ask why we were going to some stupid boring rocks instead of the gigantic, super fun-looking slide, I noticed him starting to dig near a small crack between two of the boulders. A moment passed, and I noticed he'd emptied quite a bit of sand from near the crack. I could see a small hollowed inside. "Come on," he said, squeezing in through the small entrance and crawling in, then seating himself inside the snug cavern. I crawled in after him without hesitating.

"Dude…" I said, giggling as I sat down next to him. My eyes wandered around the area, scanning the unusually large space one would never have thought existed inside, "This place is so cool…"

"I know," he mumbled and smiled, looking nostalgic, "We did a lot of crap here together as kids."

"Like what?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We came up with some pretty devious pranks that we pulled on Meiko when she was drunk… We created an animal trap that we used to help us steal candy on Halloween… We made some old promises…"

"Wow," I said, intrigued, "Sounds like you-...er, we were pretty troublesome as kids."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking up forlornly, but I knew he wasn't looking at the boulders, looking at his distant gaze. He was seeing someplace far away. In his memories. He chuckled a bit, his laugh mingled with dolefulness, before continuing, "We still are, now that I think about it... Well, I am, anyway", he said haplessly, turning to me with apologetic smile, "Maybe once you get you're memories back, you will be too."

I let out a soft, pitiful meow as the saddened look in his eyes tugged at my heartstrings, something that has happens to me more often than not from excessively watching tragic anime movies. But it clearly did not happen to Rin.

"… Rin… did you just... _meow_?" Len asked, perplexed, and the nostalgic and troubled air suddenly vanished. He stared at me with confused, and almost disturbed eyes.

"Um… no..."

"…Really?"

"…That was Fluffy."

An awkward silence followed as the look in his eyes insinuated that he was tired of this 'Fluffy' business. Len let out a soft sigh as he routinely pressed his face into his hand, shaking it back in forth.

He looked up from his hand, "I wonder about you sometimes… Especially lately… You're not acting like the Rin I know… Are you feeling okay?" he asked, worry dripping from his voice.

"Yus… I'm just… high…" I said passively without thinking. It was just a phrase that Amix and I used, meaning we just couldn't think straight at the moment.

But obviously Rin doesn't. Yet another failed attempt at 'being Rin'.

"….You're _what_?"

"Nononono! Not literally! Just, you know… high…" My voice trailed off as I realized my explanation was nothing short of awful. It really did only seem to make matters worse. Suddenly his hands were reaching for my face, and I throw my hands in front of me, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suspicious. He only reached out again, ignoring my outstretched arms.

"Let me see you're eyes! Are you really high?"

"No!" I denied, pushing them away once more, and scooting backwards away from him cautiously. My back now blocked the small entrance we had crawled in through. Len reached for my face once more, and I gripped his hands with mine, pushing him back once again.

"Let me see your eyes! I want to see if they're bloodshot!"

"How in the world do you think I'd find the time to get high?"

"I don't know! Just let me see your eyes!"

"No!" I fought back. I never really understood why I was fighting him, but I was definitely not going to let him do whatever he saw fit and just grab my face and look in my eyes like he owned them. It's not like I could just pull a joint out of absolutely nowhere and just smoke it right there without him knowing whilst he was obviously beside me the entire time.

I decided that perhaps if my arms were failing me, I should up my defense and just start kicking him instead. I leaned back a bit in order to get my legs in a proper, effective kicking position. But it backfired. I fell out of balance, kicking Len, but not how I'd intended to; he lost his balance too. He'd been pushing his hands against mine in some form of wrestle whilst trying to get to my face, but as he lost his balance, his hands slipped out of my grip and dropped, about to crush my hands! I retrieved my hands immediately, and_ that_ only resulted in his hands slapping against the ground simultaneously, on either side of my head. His body suddenly hovered over mine dangerously, on all fours, frozen in a rather awkward position.

I could tell we were wearing the exact same expressions of shock on our faces as both of us were suffering too much from the initial to move or even say anything. Time seemed to stand still as the seconds slowly passed like minutes, both of us frozen in place without moving a muscle. I could feel my heart threatening to beat out of my chest at the pace it was going, as my mind struggled to form one train of coherent thought.

"Um…" was all I managed to utter, but it broke the silence and the spell that had suddenly seemed to have befallen us. Realization of what was happening finally seemed to dawn in his eyes, and he practically jumped off of me as if I was suddenly burning hot, hitting his head against the boulder ceiling above us in the process.

He squeals in pain for a moment, and then suddenly exclaims, "I'm sorry!" leaning as far as he can to the opposing side of the cavern, "I swear, I wasn't trying to do anything creepy, I just-"

"It's cool," I said, waving my hand as if I was passive about it all, but in reality I was mustering up all the strength I had in me to not just faint. My mind reeled, still fighting to get a grasp on what had just happened.

"Are you okay? Aw, shit, I'm sorry Rin!" he apologized once more, shaking his head at himself and looking at the ground shamefully.

"It's cool…" I repeated, feeling that's all I could say given the current situation. I clumsily flung my hand up and shakily pointed at him, trying to reassure him that I was A-okay, "I-...I got this!" I said, trying to sound casual. But my head spun, and I was feeling incredibly dizzy.

"Rin? You okay there? You look like you're about to pass out-"

"I got this…!" I repeated, interrupting him, shakily helping myself to my feet as I staggered out the small entrance, losing balance and hitting the side of the entrance in the process. I heard footsteps behind me as he followed and tried to straighten me up. "Let's… let's go home for now," I said, trying to recollect myself as I regained balance again.

"Okay... are you sure you're going to be fine? I'm really sorry Rin…"

"Dude," I said, turning to face him, but no animosity evident on my face, "It's totally fine… It just… ya know, startled me is all…"

"So you're not mad…?" he asked, voice hopeful.

"Nope," I said in all honesty; I felt the tickle in my throat as I silently giggled a bit to myself, "You should've seen you're face…" I murmured quietly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, his tone playful, gaining his smile back, "You're one to talk! You looked like a deer caught in headlights!"

My laughter tripled in decibel, "That's exactly what I was going to use to describe you!", and I pointed an accusing finger, jabbing him in the arm with it.

He joined in the laughter, and our similar voices harmonized in a fit of giggles.

"Wow…" he sighed as he calmed with a small smile, "That was amusing".

"Yeah…" I replied, my eyes gazing up to the azure sky, "This was fun."

I was greeted with silence, and I turned to look at Len curiously.

His hands were covering his mouth as he uselessly tried to stifle another wave of giggle fits, "Rin… You kinda look like a homeless person…!"

I looked down, and sure enough, I was. My outfit was slightly dirty, and my lack of tie didn't help the situation much either. My head lolled back, and we roared with laughter once more. "Oh well," I replied, "Screw what other people think! Anyone who's got a problem is just jealous".

"That's more like the Rinny I know", and he flashed a playful smile at me.

"I'm glad", and I was.

Maybe being here wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it'd be…

* * *

_**~This chapter has been Beta-Read by **__**bunnypopcorn**_


End file.
